Ambush on the FBI Convoy
The Ambush on the FBI Convoy was a failed attack staged by the Albanian Syndicate in an attempt to exact vengeance against Wilson Fisk. Background Ray Nadeem was assigned to confront Wilson Fisk in order to check on activities. Nadeem was completely inured with his job not being picked up to something better and have cases that were accomplished. Fisk noticed his infliction and decided to make a deal with him that he could give away the Albanian Syndicate's locations in order to shorten his time in Ryker's Island. Nadeem agreed and brought the case towards the FBI and completed the case of the Albanian Syndicate by infiltrating them in one their mansions. Nadeem was congratulated in his actions and decided to go on and keep confronting Fisk while secretly getting cases from him. While in prison, Fisk was stabbed by Jasper Evans for snitching one of the mobs but was mercifully beaten by Fisk and nearly killed him. Nadeem met Fisk inside his cell and demanded more in his cases against the Albanians, however, Fisk wanted to leave prison in order to survive to which Nadeem had no choice but keep him away from prison. Nadeem proposed an idea of incarcerating Fisk in the Presidential Hotel in order to let him talk about the loose criminals that are getting away from federal crimes. Chris DiMolina disagreed with such proposal but Nadeem persuaded him into making him accept the deal. Blake Tower decided to agree alongside him as well and let Fisk out of his cell.Daredevil: 3.02: Please Ambush Wilson Fisk was guarded outside of the FBI agents led by Ray Nadeem and walked down into the convoy. Fisk was taken into the streets and talked to Nadeem about the implications of prison being something that you could escape but love is a perfect prison that makes a person completely appalled. Suddenly, an explosion had abrupt the convoy from the front and behind the convoys that were lined up and both Nadeem and Fisk were incapacitated for a short amount of time. is founded by the Albanian Syndicate]] Fisk woke up and screamed at Nadeem to wake up before the Albanian Syndicate would hunt him down. FBI agents tried to shoot down the Albanian Syndicate but were killed before they get to protect Fisk from the convoy. Fisk was scared to be assassinated from the mob and tried to broke off his handcuffs from the ceilings and hide. The mob found Fisk inside the convoy and shoot at him with their guns, however, once the bulletproof glass windows withstand the bullets, one of them tried saw off the windows in order to get threw. The mob was berated by an FBI agent, Benjamin Poindexter and killed all the members that approached over the convoy. apprehends Wilson Fisk]] Poindexter went into cover and aimed his gun at multiple Albanians by shooting bullets into objects and letting them bounce off and go through them. As a few mob members tried to run away from Poindexter, they were shot down. The remaining Albanians surrendered to Poindexter and tried to remain calm but were both shots in the head afterward. Poindexter reloaded his gun but heard a couple of Albanians sneaking up to him and decided to throw two gun magazines toward the men's throat, resulting in them getting killed. Fisk noticed Poindexter's skills and was impressed by his focused on killing his enemies. Fisk opened the door inside the car and opened his hands in surrender. Poindexter holds a gun from one of the dead agents and apprehended Fisk from the scene. Aftermath FBI brought Wilson Fisk into Presidential Hotel and released him from his handcuffs. Fisk commented on the incident that it nearly killed him but Ray Nadeem was furious on the situation that if he didn't apply his deal than it will be gone. The FBI put Fisk under surveillance and closely watched his every move. Once Fisk was inside his house, numerous news reports had now made statements that Fisk had been released from Ryker's Island.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed References Category:Events